Ce qu'on a fait de nous
by Bymeha
Summary: 1508, Rome. Grey est un Assassin et s'apprête à recevoir une jeune ambassadrice pour une mission dont le dénouement pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire. A Londres, Ultear prend la tête des Templiers et part pour la France où se joueront des négociations importantes ; mais aucun n'avait prévu que leur passé resurgisse ainsi. [OS, cross-over Fairy Tail x Assassin's Creed]


**Coucou et bonne année ! **

Premier post de 2015, et premier depuis assez longtemps. Voilà le produit de ma participation au FOTM 6 sur le forum de Fairiesfans, qui consistait à utiliser un univers alternatif. Voilà donc une petite histoire qui se déroule dans l'univers supposé du jeu Assassin's Creed que j'aime beaucoup (beaucoup beaucoup), plus précisément après AC Brotherhood. J'ai préféré le poster dans le fandom FT plutôt que dans le Cross-over, étant donné que les références à Assassin's Creed sont mineures ici.

L'intrigue est assez courte et ça se lit vite, je trouve. J'ai bien aimé le rôle que j'ai donné à Lucy, aussi... A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

**Note importante histoire de bien comprendre le contexte : **Les Assassins et les Templiers sont deux organisations rivales œuvrant toutes les deux pour le bien de l'Humanité. Les Templiers pensent que l'humanité peut atteindre le maximum de son potentiel grâce à l'ordre et la discipline, tandis que les Assassins sont les défenseurs de la liberté du peuple. Enfin, en vrai c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais je vous fais la version simplifiée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Family/Adventure

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Grey, Ultear, Natsu, Lucy, Meldy... Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing dans cette histoire, bien que ceux qui le veulent peuvent éventuellement voir un début de romance à Grey et Lucy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Les autres personnages et organisations cités provenant du jeu Assassin's Creed sont la propriété d'Ubisoft.

* * *

**x**

* * *

**LONDRES, 1496.**

L'orage grondait dehors.

Parfois, un éclair échappait à son regard sombre et venait zébrer le ciel, claquant dans l'air pour laisser une marque éphémère au fond de ses grands yeux. Ultear était calme, pourtant ; le bruit de la pluie était apaisant et recouvrait les murmures qu'elle percevait de la pièce voisine, où se tenait une réunion confidentielle organisée par son précepteur. Maître Purehito ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet ; toujours aussi silencieux et pragmatique, il s'était contenté de lui désigner la porte du cabinet du menton, avant de refermer le lourd battant de bois derrière lui.

La pénombre ne gênait pas la jeune fille — de toute façon, on lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur du noir. Une lueur lointaine provenait d'en dessous de la porte de la pièce secrète où les autres s'étaient engouffrés, dissimulée par une rangée de la bibliothèque. Ultear avait toujours soupçonné cette étagère ; les livres qui y figuraient étaient trop inintéressants et futiles pour avoir leur place dans la bibliothèque de Maître Purehito.

L'éclair suivant éclaira faiblement la pièce, laissant apercevoir les tapisseries des murs et du plafond, quelques tableaux qu'elle avait détesté au premier regard et un bureau si lisse qu'il en était brillant ; à peine fatiguée, la jeune fille se contentait d'observer le chaos qui prenait forme dans le ciel en jouant avec quelques mèches lisses de ses cheveux satinés. Elle entendait tout et rien à la fois ; lorsque Purehito et les autres jetteront un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle se contentera de sourire comme on lui avait appris et attendra qu'on prononce la formule pour se retirer.

_« Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider. »_

Ils partiront alors tous un par un, après une dernière poignée de mains où brillaient des chevalières marquées de croix.

Et, avec une fierté silencieuse et un orgueil qu'elle avait cultivé avec finesse, Ultear portera une main à sa poitrine ; là où luisait doucement sa propre choix à elle, lisse et brillante, frappée de ce rouge vif qu'elle aimait tant.

« Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider... », murmurera-t-elle alors au reflet qu'elle distinguait sur la surface de la vitre.

L'orage grondera encore et la pluie s'abattra avec violence sur la ville de Londres ; mais Ultear restera loin de la grisaille et de l'impureté du monde, ses désirs forgés grâce à son beau sourire.

Il n'y avait plus de peur ou de larmes pour la fillette ; son ancienne elle était morte en même temps que sa mère, et sa nouvelle famille était la seule promesse de salut qu'il lui restait.

Car les Templiers le lui avaient bien dit ; ensemble, ils forgeront un nouveau monde. Un monde de paix et d'équilibre, où les faibles seront dirigés par les puissants et les sages, et où la tristesse et la misère seront balayés par l'ordre et la discipline. D'une certaine manière, ça faisait de ce monde son monde à elle ; un monde où les draperies de satin seront son quotidien, où la paix ne sera plus sacrifiée pour de bêtes causes. Un monde où il n'y aura plus de fantômes du passé ; plus de mère, plus de maison en flammes, plus de Grey…

Et personne pour lui faire du mal ; parce que personne ne l'atteindra plus jamais.

* * *

**x**

* * *

**ROME, 1508.**

Le jour se levait lentement sur la cité de Rome, la nuit retirant délicatement son drap de soie sombre et étoilé pour laisser place à celui plus chaud et coloré de l'aube ; la lune pâle et gracieuse s'effaçait alors, laissant le soleil se montrer de façon timide et ainsi projeter l'ombre gigantesque du tristement célèbre Colisée sur la campagne italienne.

Villageois, marchants, voyageurs et esclaves entraient et sortaient progressivement des bâtisses aux murs effrités et à l'aspect miteux pour s'aventurer sur les longues routes poussiéreuses de la campagne, se déplaçant d'un quartier à un autre, à pied ou à cheval. Une brise légère s'infiltra entre les branches d'un olivier dont l'odeur portée par le vent chatouilla les narines d'un porteur qui passait par là, longeant un champ dont les propriétaires, un couple de fermiers, sortaient péniblement de leur chaumière, le dos courbé par de trop longues heures de moisson.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, les voleurs s'échappèrent par les toits, les courtisanes se postèrent à différents points de la ville, les soldats prenaient la relève de la garde et commençaient leurs rondes, affichant fièrement leurs armoiries pourpres et leurs lances acérées et bousculant ceux qui s'approchaient de trop, le bruit de leurs pas lourds sur les pavés raisonnant dans les ruelles qui se remplissait petit à petit. Les habitants se mirent à grouiller sur les places de marché, observant soigneusement les différents étals des marchands qui ventaient la qualité de leurs produits par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Les forgerons, les marchands d'art et les teinturiers attiraient de potentiels clients en comparant leurs prix ou en faisant d'autres offres plus alléchantes les unes que les autres ; plus loin, les garçons d'écurie se hâtaient de se mettre au travail et de nourrir les chevaux piaffant d'impatience.

Les nobles rentraient de la messe du matin, richement vêtus de dentelles, soies et bijoux, une canne finement taillée ou un éventail à la main. Les Héraults annonçaient les nouvelles et évènements à venir, les mendiants accostaient les passant, les suppliants pour quelques pièces ; la foule affluait simplement, formant un flux continu.

Et puis il y avait ce garçon.

C'était un garçon qui n'aimait pas trop parler, à cause des sonorités anglaises qui venaient s'inviter dans les quelques mots d'italien qu'il arrivait correctement à assembler. Il ne se mêlait pas à la foule par plaisir non plus ; l'observer depuis les hauteurs était bien plus intéressant — du moins lorsque les gardes n'étaient pas là pour l'en empêcher avec autres menaces et éventuels tirs d'arbalète. Ses vêtements devenaient rapidement étouffants sous le soleil de la Roma, mais ses cicatrices avaient bien vite fait de lui rappeler l'utilité de son armure ; et plus que tout, cette capuche blanche et la lame secrète qu'il portait au bras lui rappelaient pour quoi il se battait aujourd'hui.

Grey Fullbuster n'était pas quelqu'un d'ici ; il n'avait que peu d'égard pour la religion et n'avait que son seul crédo, vivait au jour le jour et se contentait de suivre les directives pour avancer. La fraternité passait avant tout, et il portait le plus grand respect à ses aînés et frères d'armes ; c'étaient eux et la Confrérie qui lui avait tout donné, et il savait qu'il ne les remerciera jamais assez pour ça.

Grey Fullbuster était un Assassin ; et cette vie lui allait très bien.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme rejeta sa capuche en arrière et se pencha par-dessus le toit où il attendait depuis presque une heure pour observer la foule ; cet idiot — mais pas moins doué — de Natsu lui avait parlé d'un contact qui était censé se rendre à cette place à une heure précise, mais…

Grey grimaça soudainement en fermant les yeux alors qu'un éclat lui brouillait la vue, l'aveuglant tout à fait. Se protégeant d'une main, le jeune homme jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en contrebas, avant de plisser les yeux en direction d'une ruelle à l'écart de la foule. Se pourrait-il que…

Le brun réajusta son plastron et enfila promptement sa capuche avant de se rendre d'un bond vers le toit suivant, sautant agilement d'une plateforme à une autre en se raccrochant parfois à l'aide de ses mains lorsque les tuiles ne lui semblaient pas des plus stables ; familière à son poignet, sa lame secrète était prête à jaillir en cas de danger.

Il y avait une jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, faisant mine d'observer la foule. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver ; néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de mutisme de sa part qu'elle se retourna enfin pour lui dévoiler son visage.

Grey hésita face à son sourire entendu ; finalement, après avoir de nouveau détaillé ses yeux bruns et les ondulations tout en finesse de ses boucles d'or, le brun exécuta une légère révérence en direction de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes celle que je recherchais, je suppose ? »

Il s'était exprimé en anglais ; surprise, la blonde écarquilla des yeux avant de se reprendre avec un sourire, qu'elle dissimula bien vite derrière un éventail dont la dentelle immaculée attirait le regard. Grey sût qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'elle s'exprima dans un anglais parfait en retour :

« Lucy Heartfillia. Et vous êtes… ?

— Appelez-moi Grey, Signora, répondit le brun en s'approchant pour lui tendre son bras.

— Les Assassins de Rome ont une bien étrange façon de se vêtir… Ma foi, cela change de la monotonie de Londres. », fit la jeune anglaise avec une moue songeuse en portant machinalement une main gantée aux perles qui ornaient sa robe rose pâle, tout en détaillant la tenue blanche et rouge de l'Assassin.

Grey eut un sourire pensif tandis qu'elle prenait son bras afin qu'il la guide à travers la foule. Un discret coup d'œil lui appris qu'elle dissimulait une dague ciselée sous la dentelle finement travaillée de son éventail, et il ne doutait pas que les jupons de sa robe ne cachent d'autres armes.

« Pourquoi ne pas en parler à l'intérieur ? Vous n'avez pas choisi l'endroit le plus sûr de la ville, vous savez.

— Je sais me défendre, objecta la blonde avec un sourire appuyé. Et mes gardes du corps ne sont pas là pour rien.

— Vous parlez des huit personnes qui nous épient depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Lucy parût surprise, tandis qu'ils bifurquaient vers un pont reliant l'île Tibérine aux abords de la ville. Dissimulant son étonnement, l'anglaise se laissa à observer les barques qui filaient sur l'eau avant de répondre :

« Ils sont dix, à vrai dire. Mais bien joué. J'admire votre sens de l'observation.

— J'ai eu de bons précepteurs. », se contenta de souffler Grey en retour, un peu plus détendu à la vue de leur destination et des ombres laissées par ses compagnons.

Lucy garda le silence, et l'Assassin la laissa jeter un coup d'œil au paysage jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent face à un escalier qui creusait le sol jusqu'à une porte massive. La blonde jeta un regard suspicieux à Grey ; avec un soupir amusé, ce dernier la rassura tout en l'invitant à entrer.

« Mes frères s'occuperont de faire entrer vos hommes. En attendant, il est plus sûr pour vous de passer par ici.

— Bien bien, Assassin. Le maître est-il déjà là ? »

Elle parlait comme ces gens de l'aristocratie, confiante et sûre d'elle. Grey s'assura que l'entrée était fermée derrière lui avant de mener la jeune femme à travers les galeries qui débouchaient sur la salle d'exposition richement décorée du Quartier Général de l'Ordre ; elle ne parut pas mal à l'aise une fois soustraite au regard de ses gardes du corps et appuya sa question d'un regard en direction de l'Assassin, qui avait retiré sa capuche une fois à l'abri des regard.

« Je crains que non, Milady…

— Appelez-moi Lucy, fit-elle avec un mouvement agacé de la main. Si nous sommes destinés à nous revoir dans le futur, je préférais autant pouvoir vous parler comme à un ami. Faites donc de même. »

Surpris, Grey l'observa un instant avant de lui céder le passage pour qu'elle entre la première ; fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme parût plus détendue à la vue des tableaux et différents trophées qui ornaient la pièce, et un sourire radieux apparût sur son visage tandis qu'elle les examinait d'un œil attentif.

« Le Mentor doit être encore plus formidable en vrai qu'on ne le dit, soupira-t-elle avec une admiration qu'il partageait également.

— Il l'est, affirma Grey avec un sourire pensif. J'espère que votre séjour vous permettra de le rencontrer, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai. Quoi qu'il en soit… Parle-moi de Rome, Grey. Je veux tout savoir, exigea-t-elle avec un semblant de sérieux si authentique qu'il failli la croire. Et… Je te parlerai de Londres en retour.

— Eh bien… »

Les heures passèrent bien vite et la soirée fut douce ; il y avait beaucoup à dire. L'essor spectaculaire et florissant de l'Ordre grâce au Mentor, les affaires politiques, le nouveau pape, l'évolution de la société, des arts, de l'architecture et des mentalités... Lucy écoutait attentivement et se permettait parfois d'ajouter un commentaire, l'air véritablement passionnée ; Grey s'amusa de voir l'éclat de son regard s'intensifier à chaque mention du Mentor ou de certains compagnons, tels que Leonardo Da Vinci ou Niccolò Machiavelli.

La grisaille de Londres apparurent à Grey comme si il avait la cité sous les yeux ; et les souvenirs de ce qu'il y avait laissé ternirent son regard un peu plus encore. Son enfance, ses premiers combats, et...

Natsu fit son entrée peu après que Lucy ait entamé son récit sur Londres ; avec un sourire, elle dût suivre l'Assassin et quitta Grey avec une promesse de se revoir, laissant l'Assassin anglais seul et pensif.

Avec ses souvenirs.

* * *

**x**

* * *

**LONDRES, 1508.**

Le visage inexpressif, Ultear fixait le teint d'albâtre de son reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre, ce dernier contrastant fortement avec la couleur sombre de sa robe noire. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en arrière par une chaîne d'argent ornée de rubis, accompagnant ainsi la croix pattée qui tranchait sur le noir de sa poitrine ; il n'y avait que le silence, ponctué par le son lointain des cloches de l'église qui sonnèrent comme un gong de mort.

Un sourire vint tordre ses lèvres peintes en rouge ; à son doigt, sa chevalière luisait doucement sous la lueur d'un soleil mourant.

Elle frémit à peine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant ; sachant pertinemment ce qu'on était venu lui dire, la jeune femme se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers le vieil homme aux grands yeux bleus.

« Maître Purehito vient de s'éteindre, Madame. Voulez-vous...

— Répétez-moi simplement ce qu'il a dit, le coupa la Templière avec froideur et lassitude.

— Hum... C'est écrit là, fit alors le vieillard d'une voix tremblante, avant de poser une enveloppe cachetée sur le bureau aussi lisse et brillant qu'autre fois.

— Bien. L'avez-vous lue ? »

Il ne répondit pas et elle l'entendit déglutir ; avec un soupir agacé, Ultear se tourna alors vers le médecin avec un sourire si convainquant qu'on l'aurait cru authentique, s'approchant à pas lents et mesurés. Le talon de ses chaussures claquait à intervalles réguliers contre le parquet ciré, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'empara du parchemin cacheté. Il y eu un froissement de papier lorsqu'elle le dépliant, le lit rapidement à deux reprises puis se dirigea vers la cheminée pour faire disparaître le document.

L'autre la regardait, autant avec crainte qu'avec cette avidité qu'avaient les hommes assez stupides pour avoir l'espoir de la convoiter, elle et sa beauté. Se parant de nouveau d'un sourire délicat, Ultear fit claquer son talon gauche trois fois contre le parquet, sa mimique s'accentuant à la vue des hommes qui vinrent bientôt encadrer la porte. Le médecin les jugea d'un regard intrigué avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Ils vous raccompagneront jusqu'à chez vous, fit-elle simplement. À cette heure-ci, Londres n'est plus aussi sûre.

— Je…

— Je vous remercie, Monsieur. »

Elle s'approcha pour lui serrer la main, un sourire presque mutin aux lèvres.

« Puisse le Père de la Sagesse vous guider. »

Ultear vit toute trace d'espoir s'éteindre dans les yeux du vieillard avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les portes.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps ; après un froissement à peine perceptible, une jeune fille apparût après avoir écarté les épais rideaux à la couleur émeraude, et ses grands yeux verts interrogèrent Ultear mieux que n'importe quel mot l'aurait fait.

« Les Assassins auraient cherché à savoir ce qu'il a lu, déclara simplement la jeune femme en portant une main songeuse à la croix qui ornait sa poitrine. Et comme tu le sais, les morts ne parlent pas.

— Penses-tu réellement qu'il nous aurait trahi ? »

Un rire sinistre résonna dans la pièce ; dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir. Meldy réajusta nerveusement les boucles claires de ses cheveux, sans quitter son aînée des yeux — elle, et le sourire qui disparut sitôt qu'elle reprit la parole, d'une voix dure et pleine de vérité.

« N'importe qui trahirait n'importe qui pour peu qu'on lui offre quelque chose qu'il puisse convoiter. Et c'est pour ça qu'il te faudra apprendre à ne pas être aussi naïve.

— Mais… Est-ce forcément une fatalité ?

— Vas donc les arrêter si tu penses que j'ai tord. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure et froide encore ; Meldy se sentit honteuse et baissa aussitôt des yeux, confuse et terriblement gênée d'avoir contrariée la jeune femme. Se tenant droite comme un piquet, celle-ci fixait l'extérieur sans rien dévoiler de ses pensées, serrant fermement son pendentif dans une main gantée.

Sous ses yeux sombres, le cadavre du vieillard s'effondra sans un bruit sur les pavés de l'arrière-cour ; le sang se mêlait à la pluie et filait entre les pierres, comme si elle tentait d'effacer toute trace de ce qui avait été commis. Calme et sereine, Ultear observait en silence, consciente que son mutisme avait un effet incroyable sur les pensées de sa jeune protégée. La partie était déjà gagnée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille par derrière, et un visage se nicher dans son dos presque avec timidité.

« Je sais que tu as raison, Ul. Tu me pardonnes ?

— … Cesse de m'appeler Ul. Alors, peut-être que je te pardonnerai. »

Meldy ne vit pas la lueur douloureuse qui traversa le regard de son aînée ; après quelques secondes, cette dernière soupira et posa une main douce sur celle de sa protégée. Il y avait fort à faire.

« Es-tu déjà allée en France, Meldy ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire.

* * *

**x**

* * *

**PARIS, 1508.**

Lucy fut la première à quitter la voiture.

Las d'avoir voyagé autant de temps, Grey et Natsu sortirent du véhicule dans un soupir de soulagement ; Natsu avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les transports, et le brun eut un petit rire en captant le regard presque compatissant que jeta son ami aux chevaux aussi épuisés que lui.

« Vous êtes déjà venus à Paris ? C'est une très jolie ville, affirma la blonde en faisant quelques pas avec ses nouvelles bottes, ayant troqué ses belles parures contre une tenue plus adaptée au voyage. Notre Dame est si…

— Je _déteste_ la France, affirma Natsu dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Et encore plus les français.

— … Raffinée. », acheva la jeune femme avec un regard blasé, reprenant un de ces airs hautains que lui valait sa place dans l'aristocratie.

Grey les observa avec amusement, observant lui-même les lieux avec une certaine curiosité. Il avait déjà vu les paysages de France il y avait de cela des années, alors qu'il quittait Londres pour une nouvelle vie auprès des Assassins ; ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un village de campagne, préférant faire une halte avant de rejoindre le Quartier Général des Assassins établi en France. Ca ne valait pas la beauté des paysages italiens selon lui, mais il devait admettre que ça avait son charme.

Ils se reposèrent de longues heures dans une maison appartenant à des amis de la londonienne. Sans affirmer son appartenance à l'Ordre, Lucy semblait partager leurs convictions, et c'est sans discuter que Grey et Natsu avaient accepté de la raccompagner jusqu'à Paris où elle devrait avoir un rôle des plus importants, selon le Mentor. Le brun ne savait pas d'où l'aristocrate et quelqu'un comme son compagnon s'étaient connus, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions non plus ; il redoutait bien trop qu'on lui pose des questions sur son propre passé, et il était hors de question qu'il ait à se remémorer de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque ce fut à Lucy de tirer les Assassins de leur sommeil, déjà vêtue d'une de ses robes et équipée d'armes qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulées.

« C'est l'heure. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et se contentèrent de suivre les gardes du corps de leur alliée, leurs lames secrètes brillants à la lueur du crépuscule ; elle leur expliquera en chemin.

* * *

x

* * *

« Cela fait un moment que les Templiers cherchent à influencer le pouvoir en France pour mener des attaques contre l'Italie. Je suis simplement venue… apaiser les meurs, fit Lucy sans quitter Natsu des yeux, ce dernier faisant caracoler son cheval avec gaité.

— Et par apaiser les meurs, tu veux dire ? »

Lucy eut un sourire en direction de l'Assassin aux cheveux sombres.

« Discuter, négocier… Si ça ne suffit pas, ce sera à vous de faire le nécessaire. Les Templiers seront forcément là, ce sera une occasion pour vous de vous en occuper. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes venus m'accompagner, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard de reproche à Natsu, qui parut comprendre le message puisqu'il s'efforça de calmer sa monture pour s'approcher d'eux.

— Eh, Lucy. Ils vont rester à pied jusque là où on doit se rendre, tes gardes du corps ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'aristocrate fit brutalement arrêter sa monture, les Assassins faisant de même en se mettant automatiquement en position offensive ; au loin, ils entendirent quelques pas signifiant qu'on les suivait à cheval.

« Ils ne sont pas tous à pied, répondit alors simplement la blonde avant de remettre sa monture au pas comme si de rien n'était, admirant silencieusement les réflexes de ses deux compagnons. C'est gentil de ta part de t'en inquiéter, cela-dit. »

Natsu arqua un sourcil avant de lui adresser un regard agacé, raffermissant ses mains pour apaiser son cheval désormais nerveux. Toujours sur ses gardes, Grey fit glisser sa main du pommeau de son épée jusqu'à ses rênes, plissant des yeux pour distinguer ce qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« Messieurs, je propose que l'on accélère la cadence. J'ai un _meeting_ très important dans moins d'une heure, et il serait judicieux que vous preniez connaissance des lieux… »

Un long chemin poussiéreux s'engageait entre deux allées de grands arbres ; comme pour répondre à la jeune aristocrate, la jument pommelée de Grey parût soudain impatiente, renâclant en écho à ses semblables.

« Natsu va a-do-rer… »

Ils s'élancèrent au grand-galop à travers les ombres.

* * *

x

* * *

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Après quelques secondes, Natsu reposa sa longue-vue dans un soupir et secoua négativement la tête. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit d'un manoir tout près de Paris, où avait eu lieu cette fameuse réunion où était conviée leur amie. Dissimulés dans la nuit aux yeux d'éventuels ennemis, les deux Assassins surveillaient entrées et sorties depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, soutenus par deux des gardes de Lucy qui se tenaient à l'entrée des grilles du domaine.

Différents aristocrates allaient et venaient à leur rythme, souvent suivis par une ribambelle de servants ; Grey écoutait Natsu commenter l'allure plus que ridicule d'un homme qui venait d'entrer lorsqu'une voiture en particulier attira son regard, par le luxe soigné et sobre dont elle était parée. Seules deux personnes en sortirent ; des femmes, toutes deux vêtues de capes de velours dont la capuche sombre dissimulait leurs visages. Contrairement à une majorité des invités, des valets accoururent directement à leur rencontre pour les escorter, mais elles ne dévoilèrent pas leurs visages pour autant.

« Regarde, idiot, souffla Grey pour faire taire l'autre Assassin. Il y a aussi des invités de marque, on dirait…

— Est-ce que tu penses que ce sont les Templiers qu'on attendait ? »

Sans un mot, le brun rejeta sa capuche par-dessus son visage et se pencha un peu plus par-dessus le toit, envisageant un endroit d'où il pourrait sauter sans se faire repérer ; fidèle alliée, sa lame le rassurait de par sa présence près de son poignet.

« J'en sais rien… Mais ça vaut peut-être le coup de vérifier. »

Natsu ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde ; et l'herbe tendre accueillit bientôt leurs pieds alors qu'ils s'avançaient telles des ombres vers une fenêtre de la gigantesque bâtisse, leurs lames prêtes à être enclenchées.

* * *

x

* * *

Il n'y eu qu'un mort, ce soir-là.

Lancée à toute vitesse sur son cheval, Lucy tentait de ne pas quitter le carrosse qu'elle pourchassait des yeux ; le vent fouettait son visage et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais c'est déterminée et sûre d'elle qu'elle se tenait prête à sortir son stylet de son fourreau, les foulées de sa montures s'allongeant au maximum de ses capacités.

« Allez, Sagittarius ! cria l'aristocrate à travers le vent pour encourager sa monture. Allez ! »

L'étalon filait comme jamais, gagnant petit à petit du terrain sur les autres chevaux qui étaient davantage ralentis par la charge qu'ils devaient en plus porter. Lucy se réjouissait que sa cible n'ait pas encore pensé à se débarrasser du carrosse ; ça lui laissait plus de chances de pouvoir le rattraper et en finir avant qu'il n'appelle du renfort.

« Lucy ! »

La blonde reconnu la voix de Natsu, quoique sans prendre la peine de ralentir ; ce dernier apparut bientôt à côté d'elle, lui aussi lancé à toute vitesse, et l'aristocrate arqua un sourcil tandis qu'il tendait le bras vers le carrosse.

Le coup de feu éclata dans l'air, faisant hennir à l'unisson les chevaux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— J'essaie de le ralentir ! Prends sur le côté et… _Merda_, attention ! »

Un baril venait d'être lancé depuis le carrosse ; Sagittarius fit un bond spectaculaire sur le côté avant de reprendre sa course, et derrière eux, le tonnelet explosa dans une gerbe de flammes furieuses. Tout juste remise, Lucy acquiesça en faisant signe à Natsu et bifurqua soudainement vers un chemin qui traversait une rangée d'arbres ; l'anglaise se rendit alors compte des tremblements de sa main et se repris avec fermeté, les sourcils froncés de détermination.

Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme.

* * *

x

* * *

Lucy et Natsu avaient quitté la pièce sitôt que le premier coup de feu fut parti, s'élançant à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer l'intendant du rassemblement ; presque aussitôt, le manoir avait été envahi par un chaos incontrôlable, et c'est à travers une foule de domestiques voulant fuir que Grey s'efforçait de ne pas perdre de vue les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait vues entrer plus tôt.

Il était trop tard pour se montrer discret, néanmoins, il n'était pas encore sûr qu'elles l'aient repéré ; se dirigeant vivement vers une sortie différente, la plus grande des deux ne cessait de se retourner pour regarder derrière elle, poussant l'autre à avancer d'une main prudente. Grey avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de sa fille ; néanmoins, leur appartenance à l'Ordre ennemi ne faisait aucun doute, et il n'y avait donc plus aucune utilité à se poser la question.

Elles faisaient partie de l'Ordre des Templiers, lui était un Assassin ; il n'était là que pour les éliminer toutes les deux.

Sa lame secrète était prête à jaillir ; alors que les domestiques se faisaient plus rares, Grey les suivit jusqu'en bas des escaliers qui menaient vers ce qu'il reconnu comme les cuisines. Néanmoins, la course de ses cibles venait de se stopper net ; la porte était fermée par un lourd battant de bois.

« Ca ne sert plus à rien, déclara-t-il alors par-dessus le brouhaha lointain. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir. »

La plus jeune se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux verts ; figée, l'autre expira profondément avant de détacher le nœud qui retenait sa cape sur ses épaules. Grey sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer à la vue des longs cheveux satinés qui s'échappèrent de son chignon pour couler le long de son dos ; parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence si ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être possible et que-

Ultear le défiait du regard, une fine épée à la main

« Approche, Assassin. »

Grey sentit son cœur rater un battement, tandis qu'il reculait comme percuté par un choc violent ; un pas, puis deux, et il se retrouva buté contre le plan de travail. C'était Ultear ; la fille d'Ul, la fille avec qui il avait grandi. C'était Ultear, et…

« … Ultear ? C'est toi ? »

C'était Ultear, et il vit ses yeux se plisser sans surprise tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa capuche en arrière. C'était Ultear ; la seule Ultear qu'il n'ait jamais connue, la fille unique de son défunt mentor, et…

Et elle n'avait plus rien de la fillette qu'il avait connue.

* * *

x

* * *

L'impact fut plus violent qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Comme l'avait prévu Natsu, l'intersection entre le raccourci et le chemin principal la mènerai droit sur le carrosse, dont l'une des quatre roues se faisait de plus en plus branlante. Sagittarius fut plus brave que jamais et ne s'arrêta pas le moins du monde à la vue de la voiture ; et à son tour, Lucy n'hésita pas non plus.

Elle était déjà prête lorsqu'elle sauta à l'avant du véhicule pour ralentir les chevaux devenus complètement fous ; à défaut de pouvoir les contrôler, l'anglaise envoya le conducteur au sol d'un violent coup de pied au visage et s'empara de son stylet pour trancher les harnais de cuir épais qui reliaient les chevaux au véhicule.

Le tir d'arbalète qui manqua sa tempe de peu affola ses sens ; l'air encore plus effrayé qu'elle, sa cible la fixait de grands yeux hagards, l'air d'étouffer dans ses vêtements trop serrés. Lucy ne laissa pas les sentiments l'envahir ; elle était calme et prête lorsqu'il commença à psalmodier des supplications.

Et elle planta son stylet dans sa gorge sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

x

* * *

« Tu as l'air surpris. », commenta Ultear d'une voix froide qu'il ne reconnu pas, à la fois troublé à cause de son timbre qui lui faisait terriblement penser à celui de son défunt mentor.

La jeune fille qui accompagnait la brune s'était écartée, probablement elle aussi dépassée par les événements ; incapable de bouger, Grey fixait son ancienne amie avec incompréhension.

« Je pensais que tu étais morte, ce jour-là. Comme Lyon, comme Ul, et-

— Tais-toi ! »

Le couteau qu'elle lui lança ricocha contre la protection en métal de son épaule.

« Et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais avec eux ? Avec des Templiers ?!

— Parce que tu penses que ta place parmi les Assassins vaut mieux que la mienne ? »

Elle relança une arme de lancer ; cette fois-ci, elle atteignit Grey au flanc, laissant une profonde éraflure. La douleur le surprit presque ; néanmoins, la vérité était plus dure encore.

« Je suis revenu à la maison des milliers de fois ! s'écria le brun avec une voix à la fois furieuse et étranglée par la douleur, une main bientôt ensanglantée pressée contre sa blessure. Encore, et encore. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne restait rien ! Rien que des cendres, rien que-

— Tu mens, gronda Ultear avec rage, s'emparant d'un autre couteau de lancer qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa manche.

— Pourquoi les Templiers ? Pourquoi ceux qui ont tué Ul ? »

La douleur traversa le visage de la brune pour y laisser une empreinte qui déforma la beauté de ses traits ; derrière elle, les flammes crépitaient furieusement dans l'âtre, accentuant les ombres de sa colère.

« Parce qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir permettre à l'Humanité de construire un futur meilleur. Mère avait refusé de comprendre ça, et-

— Tu te trompes ! »

Ultear se tut un instant, dévisageant Grey avec incrédulité.

« Je ne me trompe pas et tu le sais. Le chaos et la douleur n'existent que là où règne la liberté, affirma-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

— Mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'on enlève cette liberté au peuple. C'est ce qu'Ul a toujours-

— Alors pourquoi est-elle morte malgré tout ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas sût protéger Lyon, nous protéger nous ? La misère et la tristesse n'existent que parce qu'on laisse les gens faire les mauvais choix, Grey. Parce que l'on s'écarte du droit chemin, et- »

Grey jeta furieusement son épée au sol ; immobile, la jeune fille sursauta violemment.

« Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi en quoi rejoindre ceux qui ont tué ta mère consiste à suivre le bon chemin. »

Ultear ne répondit pas, prête à lancer un autre couteau. Après un soupir, Grey jeta un coup d'œil à Meldy et s'écarta de l'entrée.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, Ultear. Et ne m'oblige pas à la tuer non plus. »

Après un échange de regards avec Ultear, l'adolescente se précipita vers les escaliers pour s'enfuir ; le silence repris alors le dessus, ponctué par le crépitement des flammes.

« … Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus terne, presque tremblante ; Grey s'approcha alors, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle soit toujours armée. Ultear parût le lui rappeler en levant son couteau, dont la lame brillait à la lueur des flammes.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Il y eut une série de détonations, au loin ; la lame fila vers le sol dans un tintement cristallin, le marbre figé du visage de la Templière cilla un instant.

Et le plafond s'écroula dans un rideau de flammes.

* * *

x

* * *

L'anglaise essuyait le sang qui maculait son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir lorsque l'Assassin la rejoint ; après un coup d'œil au cadavre, Natsu émit un sifflement impressionné, massant ses cuisses douloureuses. Lucy lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de s'approcher du cadavre pour lui fermer les yeux.

_« Rest in piece, Templar. »_

Ils laissèrent un silence respectueux s'installer avant de se tourner vers le manoir ; une détonation venait d'éclater, et les flammes qui grimpaient vers le ciel firent bientôt leur apparition dans les yeux effarés des Assassins.

« Grey y est encore... », eut le temps de souffler Lucy.

C'est tout ce qu'elle pût dire ; déjà sur le dos de l'étalon de l'anglaise, Natsu filait à toute vitesse en direction du manoir.

* * *

x

* * *

C'était exactement comme ça s'était passé il y avait de cela des années.

Sonné, Grey leva difficilement les yeux ; l'air se faisait déjà rare, et la chaleur étouffante lui brûlait les yeux. Une partie de la salle était ensevelie de poutres enflammés ; d'un mouvement d'épaule qui raviva une violente douleur dans son dos, l'Assassin se débarrassa des débris qui barraient son dos, à la recherche de son amie.

Elle aussi étendue au sol, Ultear rencontra son regard ; une grimace tordait les traits de son visage, et l'Assassin peina à tendre la main dans sa direction.

« Je vais t'aider... »

Sa blessure sembla en décider autrement ; avec un grognement, Grey pût tout juste prendre appui sur un amas de débris, peinant à rester debout.

Ultear souriait.

« C'est comme ça s'est passé il y a tant d'années. Tu te souviens ? »

Le brun eut un demi-sourire navré.

« J'ai jamais oublié. »

* * *

x

* * *

« Grey ! Grey, t'es là ? Grey ! »

Natsu faisait tourner l'étalon autour de la maison en flammes à toute vitesse, s'efforçant de hurler par dessus les flammes. Personne ne sortait plus ; il n'y avait qu'une fille en larmes, juste devant les portes du manoir.

Et aucune trace de Grey.

* * *

x

* * *

« Je vais te sortir de là, répéta l'Assassin en serrant les dents.

— Tu tiens à peine debout, Grey. Laisse. Va aider Meldy.

— Mais-

— S'il te plaît, Grey. »

Son sourire avait disparu au profit de l'inquiétude et d'une supplication silencieuse ; indécis, le brun protégea ses yeux d'une gerbe d'étincelles à l'aide de son bras. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à percevoir Ultear, et il l'entendait désormais plus qu'il ne la voyait.

Le souvenir d'une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs dansait parmi les flammes sous ses yeux mornes. Il y avait Ul, aussi ; la mère qu'elle aurait pût être, qu'elle avait été et qu'elle sera toujours. Lyon ; un frère, celui aux côtés de qui il aurait pût se battre aujourd'hui si tout ça n'était pas arrivé.

Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre derrière le grondement furieux des flammes.

« Ne la laisse pas devenir ce que je suis devenue. Grey, ne la laisse p-

— Tu vas t'en aller. »

Elle ne répondit pas ; déjà, l'Assassin sentait les limites de sa conscience se faire de plus en plus floues. S'il perdait conscience ici, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Si je te revois ton visage, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. Si nos routes se croisent à nouveau… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je sais... Laisse-la loin de tout ça.

— … Je ne la laisserai pas devenir comme toi. »

Il la vit sourire avant de se retourner vers les escaliers, rampant avec difficulté ; la seconde d'après, le visage de la jeune femme s'était effacé derrière une gerbe de flammes.

Et avec elle, tous les regrets qu'il avait porté pendant tant d'années.

* * *

**x**

* * *

Il sentait ses yeux curieux posés sur lui depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait sur la campagne française, purifiant tout sur son passage pour ne laisser que la promesse d'un meilleur lendemain.

« Pourquoi une tombe ?

— Pour rendre les choses plus crédibles. Tu as un mot à dire ?

— Rien que tu aies besoin de savoir. »

Grey eut un petit rire ; sans un mot, Meldy resserra les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules et s'approcha davantage de lui. Étonnamment, elle l'aimait bien, et il sentait qu'il allait rapidement s'attacher à ce petit bout de jeune femme pleine de vie et dont les grands yeux semblaient vouloir tout apprendre d'un monde trop vaste.

« Alors… Rien n'est vrai, c'est ça ?

— Rien n'est vrai. », affirma l'Assassin en portant une main songeuse à la blessure qu'elle lui avait laissé sur le flanc.

Meldy l'observait en silence, une brise soulevant les mèches désordonnées de sa frange pour troubler les forêts sombres de son regard. L'Assassin soupira en apercevant la croix pattée de rouge qu'elle gardait serrée dans sa main ; l'adolescente l'avait gardé en guise de souvenir de celle qui l'avait quasiment élevé, et il n'avait pas jugé utile de le lui retirer. Un peu plus loin, une ombre au visage dissimulé d'un voile de dentelle sombre rencontra son regard gris avant de s'effacer ; et même d'ici, il aurait presque juré l'avoir vue sourire.

« …Et tout est permis. »

* * *

**NOTE** :

_« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. »_ est le crédo des Assassins. « _Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider._ » est une formulation souvent utilisée par les Templiers.

La fin reste globalement ouverte, mais je ne pense pas faire de suite à cet OS. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dit à bientôt :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
